Hanging On
by Kiana291630
Summary: Five years on from Freak Nation, Max and Alec have been through a lot of heartache and are finding it hard to stay together.


"Max! Jared!"  
  
Alec burst into the apartment, his heart beating so fast he thought it would burst, having ran from the headquarters without stopping. The scene of devastation facing him was enough to make him despair and he sank to his knees, calling his son and mate's name again.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
The cry was very faint, Alec doubted he would have heard it if he didn't have super hearing, and he followed the sound of Jared's voice, a small amount of hope springing to his heart. He found his little boy buried at the bottom of the cupboard, scared but as far as he could tell uninjured.  
  
"Oh baby, you alright little man?"  
  
"Bad men, they hurt Mommy," the little boy whimpered and Alec hugged him hard.  
  
"She'll be alright Jared, she has to be."  
  
"Alec?"  
  
He heard the call from outside the door and found Gem, Joshua and Dalton there, having following him after Max's call. He handed Jared to Gem who cradled the little boy close.  
  
"No daddy, want to stay with you!" his son reached for him and Alec tried to smile in a reassuring manner.  
  
"I'll be back in a second, everyone stay here."  
  
It took everything Alec had to force himself back inside the flat, the fact that Jared was alive and unhurt was one miracle, surely he couldn't hope for another one.  
  
She was lying under the kitchen table, a pool of blood around her and he dropped to his knees beside her, reaching blindly for a pulse in her neck. She had two stab wounds, one in her shoulder and one in her lower abdomen and he grabbed a shirt to press to the hole in her stomach, which was weeping the most blood. He almost collapsed as he found a very faint pulse, although how she could still be alive after all the seizures she had gone through in the last couple of days and now two knife wounds on top.  
  
"Gem, Joshua! She's still alive!"  
  
Gem appeared at the kitchen door grinning happily, followed by Joshua who growled.  
  
"Little Fella gonna be alright?"  
  
"I hope so Big Fella, can you get the first aid box from the bathroom Gem, she needs a transfusion."  
  
As Gem hurried off Joshua picked up the table and moved it aside so Alec could see better. There was a spilt glass of milk on the floor and some tryptophan pills on the side so Max was obviously not any better, despite her insisting that she could go home. Ever since she had taken some of the tainted tryptophan when she was pregnant with Hanna the seizures had been getting worse and worse.  
  
The relief at finding her alive was starting to wear off now, and Alec began to get angry at the thought that she had left Terminal City with a three year old for the danger of outside knowing that she could still go into seizure at any time and bring down the mob on her. He tossed some more cloth to Joshua who had knelt by Max's head and watched as he pressed it to her shoulder wound.  
  
"Here, we better try and make her more comfortable for the journey."  
  
Gem came back in with the tubing needed for a transfusion and Alec quickly set it up, watching dispassionately as his blood ran to the woman he loved more than life who seemed to have turned her back on him completely.  
  
"Dalton, come here."  
  
The young man picked his way through the door, holding Jared close and gave Alec a quick grin at Max not being dead.  
  
"I need you to go back to TC and get a medic and the van so we can get her back safely."  
  
"Sure thing, you want me to take Jared or leave him here with you," asked the young man.  
  
Alec considered the question for a second before shaking his head, "No I'll keep him with me, be as quick as you can, yeah?"  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
Dalton hurried off and Alec cuddled his son close, relishing the feel of his soft little body, refusing to contemplate what would have happened if his precious boy had died. He found himself picturing Hanna as she had been the last time he'd been able to hold her, after the operation and then shook his head to banish that image, Jared was all right and this wasn't the time to dwell on his daughter's death when they still had to make it back to TC safely.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Max opened her eyes.  
  
"Jared?"  
  
Her voice was barely more than a whisper but she was conscious and Alec felt tears spring to his eyes, the thought of losing her, even after all they had been through these last six months was more than he could bear.  
  
"He's alright Little Fella," said Joshua pulling Max slightly into his lap so she could see Alec cradling their son in his arms.  
  
"Alec? What happened?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Some punks followed you home and you were shaking too damn much to fight them off. Thank god you managed to hide Jared or I might have lost him as well. Why the hell did you leave TC if you weren't over the seizures?" Alec said angrily.  
  
Max had tears in her eyes as she looked at her mate and her son.  
  
"I just needed some space Alec, I didn't mean anything to happen."  
  
"And you and Jared could have died."  
  
"I'm sorry Alec, you know I wouldn't put Jared at any risk intentionally."  
  
Max shook as a tremor passed over her and Alec looked up at Gem who was watching the scene sadly.  
  
"There's some tryptophan in the cupboard in the bathroom, can you get it please."  
  
Gem nodded and disappeared and Alec shifted Jared down to sit on the floor between him and Max so he could reach a bottle of water and poured a glass. He watched as Max reached for the boy, reassuring herself that he was alright and realised how much he still loved her despite all the pain they'd gone through since Hanna died.  
  
Gem came back with the pills and Alec forced Max to swallow them down with some water, noting with anxiety that she had started to shake harder.  
  
"Here, I'll hold her Joshua, perhaps you and Gem could see if there is anything worth salvaging here."  
  
He pulled Max into his arms, settling her so she was comfortable and allowing Jared to cuddle up beside them. Gem and Joshua both left the room and Alec was left with his family, still not quite able to believe that they were both safe. Max's shaking had subsided slightly as the pills took effect and she looked up at him.  
  
"I am really sorry Alec. I thought the drugs had worked or I wouldn't have risked goin' outside the barrier."  
  
Max looked so miserable and in such pain that Alec found his anger disappearing as quickly as it had come.  
  
"It's all right Max, Jared's fine and you're gonna be okay as well. You have to be, I couldn't cope if anything happened to you, either of you."  
  
He shifted slightly to include his son in this.  
  
"I just. Everything's been such a mess since Hanna, I can't do anything right and I see her face everywhere, especially in yours so I try and shut you out. But I can't manage without you Alec, I need you so much."  
  
"Shhh! Don't worry Max, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you though, you were right Alec, about the operation and everything. We should've just let her go instead of putting her through all that pain."  
  
"I knew where you were coming from Max, it was the hardest decision we've had ever had to face, but Hanna's safe now, she's not in any more pain, you mustn't keep blaming yourself."  
  
Max had relaxed slightly in his arms at his words and seemed to be breathing more easily now. He reached over to check the crude bandages on both her wounds and was relieved to that the blood flow had tapered off; her clotting agents must have kicked in and so he carefully unstrapped the transfusion tube as she snuggled up to him and seemed to fall asleep.  
  
"There's not much here worth salvaging Alec."  
  
He looked up to find Gem in the doorway holding the large cuddly bear that Cindy had given Jared soon after he was born. The little boy squirmed beside Alec and reached for the toy and Gem reached down to hand it to him.  
  
"I wasn't expecting much to be honest, just take anything that doesn't look too bad."  
  
"I did find this, I thought you and Max would."  
  
Alec took the small box that Gem was proffering, opening it to find the only photos of Hanna that they had, together with her blanket and a sleeper suit.  
  
"Thank you Gem."  
  
She nodded and went back through the door way and Alec tucked the box safely into his rucksack.  
  
Max shifted slightly against his knees, dislodging the bandages that he and Joshua had fashioned and he decided it would be better to move her.  
  
"Joshua, I need your help."  
  
Joshua was at the door almost immediately and looked down at them.  
  
"If you pick up Max, carefully."  
  
Joshua stooped to take Max in his arms and Alec climbed slowly to his feet, shaking his legs to get rid of the cramp setting in and then turned to the sofa, sweeping it of all the accumulated rubbish in one go and gesturing to Joshua to lay Max down. He arranged the cushions so she looked more comfortable and then bent to hoist Jared to his hip.  
  
"Mommy alright now?"  
  
"Mommy's gonna be fine, I promise."  
  
Alec grinned down at the little boy nestled in his arms who looked relieved at his father's words and then transferred him to Joshua.  
  
"Here you go big fella, if you take Jared I'm just gonna improve on the bandages."  
  
Joshua took Jared quite happily, pulling faces so the little boy was soon screaming in delight and Alec turned back to concentrate on Max. Finding some sheets he ripped them up for bandages and redressed her wounds, which were still nasty enough to make him curse under his breath as he examined them.  
  
Max was fully unconscious, she hadn't even moved as Joshua had transferred her to the couch and so Alec took the opportunity to probe slightly at the injuries. She thrashed slightly in pain and he left her alone after checking her pulse, which was a lot stronger.  
  
Gem came back into the main room carrying a box, which she placed on the table, before heading back into the hallway and returning with another box.  
  
"That's the lot I think."  
  
"Thanks Gem."  
  
"There's not much there, just some clothes and some of Jared's toys and a few other bits and pieces, they really did over this place good."  
  
"It doesn't bear thinking of, if I'd lost them."  
  
"It's alright Alec honey, they're fine."  
  
"This time, but what about the next time? I don't know if I can make Max stay in future."  
  
"You two have to work things out Alec, losing Hanna was terrible for you but you have to move on."  
  
"I'm ready to, its just Max and I can understand why she's worried, what happens if she gets pregnant again?"  
  
Alec knew if Max got pregnant with another girl then the child would inherit the same genetic abnormalities that had plagued Hanna's short life and he also knew he couldn't face losing another child in the same manner and Max definitely wasn't strong enough to cope with that.  
  
"You'll cross that bridge when you come to it. At the moment the important thing is getting them home safe and keeping them there," said Gem slowly, "Everything will work out."  
  
"You're right, I know you're right, it's just so hard."  
  
They were interrupted by Dalton running into the room and skidding to a halt.  
  
"Van's here Alec."  
  
"Good work kid, that was quick."  
  
Dalton gave him a beaming smile and then moved to one side as Mole and Keri negotiated a stretcher into the small room.  
  
"Thanks guys for this, lets get going as soon as possible."  
  
Alec helped Keri to get Max settled as comfortably as possible and then he and Mole carried the stretcher out to the van with Joshua bringing Jared and Dalton and Gem bringing the boxes. Keri and Mole hopped in the front of the van leaving the others to pack in round the stretcher as best they could, Alec taking Jared back from Joshua and settling him in his lap.  
  
Max stirred slightly as Joshua bumped the stretcher and smiled at Alec before drifting off again and Alec was sure that she was going to be all right.  
  
Thankfully the drive back to Terminal City was uneventful and they made it through the front gates and drew up in front of the building which was acting as the medical centre. This time it was Alec and Joshua who carried the stretcher inside, Gem having taken Jared, and Keri came after them barking orders to her staff.  
  
Mole roared off in the van, presumably taking it back to the garage and Gem offered to take Jared with her as she and Dalton headed off for their quarters.  
  
"He won't be any trouble Alec, not with Lily to look after as well and this isn't a good atmosphere for a three year old".  
  
"I just don't wanna let him out of my sight but you're right of course. I'll be over to see him as soon as possible."  
  
"Yeah, let us know how Max does."  
  
"Of course I will Dalton, I'll be over later Gem."  
  
Gem and Dalton left with Jared giggling quite happy in Gem's arms and Alec flopped into a chair next to Joshua.  
  
They had been sitting there for a while when Keri strode back into the room, bringing Alec to his feet immediately.  
  
"She's gonna be okay, isn't she?"  
  
"I think so Alec, the knife seems to have missed any major organs and I'm presuming she's already had a transfusion."  
  
Alec nodded and Keri flipped over her notes before continuing.  
  
"She's young and healthy and she regained consciousness in the exam room, she's not out of the woods yet but cautiously she's gonna be fine."  
  
Alec sighed in relief at Keri's words and turned to grin at Joshua.  
  
"Max be alright?"  
  
"She's gonna be okay big fella."  
  
"I'm going to give Max something to make her sleep so she'll heal quicker, if you want to go and get some sleep."  
  
Alec started as his gaze flipped to the clock behind Keri, he hadn't realised how late it had got.  
  
"Can't I just see her very quickly, please?"  
  
Keri looked liked she was going to shake her head but then she seemed to reconsider.  
  
"Just for a minute then and you mustn't excite her."  
  
"Thanks Keri."  
  
She nodded and led him to one of the exam rooms at the back. Max looked a lot better, not nearly so pale and Alec smiled at her as he sat down carefully on the side of the bed making Max open her eyes and look up at him.  
  
"How you feeling Max?"  
  
"Like I've just been stabbed, where's Jared?"  
  
"He's at Gem's, he's fine, I'm gonna go get him when I get thrown out of here."  
  
"I'm sorry for all this Alec."  
  
"No we've been through this, you and Jared are safe and you're gonna be fine and once you're feeling better we need to work on our relationship, I don't wanna be without you Max."  
  
"Thank you for today Alec, for not yelling at me etc."  
  
"Not that you don't deserve it but I wanna make things right between us."  
  
Alec squeezed Max's hand gently and she smiled at him before closing her eyes again. Keri came up behind him and he turned to face her.  
  
"She should sleep all night now Alec, come back in the morning." 


End file.
